Lo Intente ¿No?
by nana632
Summary: Resumen: Quien dijo que a veces a la gran Tenoh no se le podría ganar en su propio juego. [[DDR]] Salior Moon no me pertenece, Naoko Takeuchi. El crédito de la imagen no es mía.


**Lo intente ¿no…?**

—Tranquila Haruka, sabes que todo saldrá bien—Decía una tranquila Michiru mientras iba acomodando aquel traje  
de color negro que se amoldaba tan bien al cuerpo de su amante, sin pensar aspiro aquel perfume que a ella le gustaba tanto aturdiendo todos sus sentidos por unos instantes.

—Lo sé, pero aun así no me gustan del todo esto de asistir a eventos —relataba.—Mich, ¿estas bien?—Pregunto Haruka al sentir que ella se había detenido en su arreglo, observándola detenidamente —¿Mich?  
—Sí…sí— Respondió tosiendo un poco e iniciando nuevamente su labor. Haruka seguía cada uno de los movimientos de su pareja hipnotizándola hasta que una pequeña travesura paso por su cabeza, con una sonrisa traviesa acorto distancia.

—Sabes Mich —Comento divertida Haruka

—Di…dime —Sintiendo como ella iba acercándose, Michiru dio un paso atrás para tomar distancia.

—Que…—Dejando inconclusa su respuesta por el accionar de Michiru, esto le divirtió a Haruka tomando nuevamente un paso más.

—S…si —Trato de preguntar haciendo que Michiru diera a la par otro paso más, pero aquello hizo que chocara contra una de las mesitas de noche dándose cuenta que el espacio para continuar su pequeña huida había concluido.

—Me…—Volvió a continuar la rubia, ante aquello, Michiru aclaro un poco la garganta y tratando de ver que otras posibilidades de escape pudiera tener.

Haruka mostrando una de esas sonrisas traviesas y un «Te atrape» con la mirada a su pareja,

dio un nuevo paso terminando así con el poco espacio disponible que poseía Michiru, mostrando una sonrisa coqueta —¿Por qué te alejas sirena? —Con una voz ronca y sensual solo para ella—No muerdo, claro siempre y cuando tú lo quieras… —Susurro al oído de su amante.

—N...no—Dudo, aquello hizo estremecer a por completo a la violinista, que no había dado crédito de que Haruka la estuviese seduciendo, aunque claro eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto aunque...

—¿No estarás tratando de evitar ir al evento Ruka? —La cuestiono mientras sus ojos iban agrandándose por la pequeña travesura descubierta.

—Bueno…—Tosió levemente— ¡Oh vamos…! Michi sabes que me molestan estos tipos de eventos. —La aguamarina negó con la cabeza la actitud traviesa de su pareja. —Además… —Volviendo a su pose seductora—aquí entre nosotras el tiempo lo podríamos aprovechar mucho mejor.

—¿Aprovechar mejor? —Pregunto Michiru a la rubia.

—Ajá— En una acción rápida Haruka tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de la violinista acercando sus rostros otorgándole así un acercamiento de sus rostros, un leve rose de labios en Michiru, ella aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados y su mente aun disfrutando de aquel leve rose dado por amante, que la veía encantada como Michiru estaba aun perdida en su mundo de ensueño, esto causo que una leve sonrisa de triunfo curvará el rostro de rubia y tal vez , solo tal vez se librara del dichoso evento.

—Si solo con un leve rose de nuestros labios sigues en las nubes Michi —Susurro nuevamente al oído de su amante. —Imagínate como estarás cuando estemos ambas en la cama —Concluyó mientras le daba una leve mordida al lóbulo izquierdo de Michiru.

—¡Vaya…!—Exclamo extasiada—Nunca me cansaré de esto—Ocasiondole un nuevo estremecimiento. La rubia con el ego hasta las nubes por lo conseguido con Michiru festeja internamente no pudiendo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara más.

—Pero, mi Ruka

—Si —Afirmo Haruka

—Esto… —La tomo devolviendo el gesto anterior por su pareja plantando un beso rápido y cargado de pasión — lo podemos terminar después, tenemos un compromiso que acudir —Concluyó a una Hakura ahora sorprendida, mientras Michiru terminaba de arreglar el traje de su amante y alejándose de ella con una sonrisa picará de triunfo.

—Ah…bueno lo intente —Encorvando sus hombros mientras la seguía

¿Fin….?

 **N/A:** Holi xDD es la primera vez que escribo con ambas parejas de SM, realmente ambas me encanta *-* y ahora me anime a terminar este pequeño corto que tenia a medio camino. ¿Qué les pareció? Comentarios para mejorar serán bienvenidos, espero que la musa vaga aun me siga xDD para continuar con mi otra historia pendiente un original xD en fin…

Espero andar por estos lares más seguido: 3

Un saludo y nos estaremos leyendo pronto


End file.
